Las Aventuras de la Compañía: 3er Libro
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: En su camino a Mordor, Frodo y Sam se hacen con el que les lleva siguiéndo desde hace...uuhhh...mucho tiempo !
1. Introducción

**Las aventuras de la Compañía: El Daño de Isildur.**  
  
Tercer libro de la colección: Las aventuras de la Compañía  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena  
  
  
Introducción:   
  
En la Edad de las Estrellas, despertaron los Primeros Nacidos, y durante eras, los Altos Elfos habitaron la Tierra Media. Inmortales, inmutables, llenaron el mundo de música, luz y sortilegio. Pues fuero concebidos como los seres más justos y sabios.  
  
Ellos despertaron a otras dos razas: Los Enanos, grandes mineros y artesanos del subsuelo, que transformaban oro y joyas en incontables tesoros. Y los Hombres, nacidos en la Edad del Sol. Muchos fueron los linajes de esta raza.Unos, débiles y corruptos. Otros, nobles y justos.  
  
Y por eso el Mal, celoso del inmenso poder de la Vida, se procuró sus propios sirvientes: Abominables Orcos engendrados en fétidas fosas de dolor y odio; Elfos, capturados por el Mal, torturados y mutilados. Por odio y burla hacia esa bella raza. Y al mando de éste profano ejército, el mayor siervo del Mal: El espíritu Maiar Sauron, el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Sauron se construyó una fortaleza en Mordor, y levantó Barad-dûr, la Torre Oscura. Desde ahí se propuso someter a los Pueblos Libres al dominio de su Oscuridad.  
  
Persuadió a los Elfos de Eregion para forjar los Anillos de poder. Tres para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo, inmortales, los más sabios y honrados de todos los seres. Siete para los Señores Enanos en palacios de piedra, grandes artesanos y mineros de las cavidades montañosas. Y nueve, nueve fueron entregados a la raza de los Hombres, que ansían por encima de todo el poder.  
  
En aquellos anillos residía el poder y la voluntad de gobernar a cada raza. Pero todos ellos fueron engañados, pues otro anillo más fue forjado. En la tierra de Mordor, en lso fuegos del Monte del Destino, el Señor Oscuro Sauron forjó en secreto el Anillo Regente para gobernar a todos los demás. En el Anillo, descargó toda su crueldad, su malicia, y su voluntad de dominar a todo tipo de vida.  
  
_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas, en la Tierra de Mordor, donde se extienden las sombras.  
  
_Traicionados, los Señores Enanos destruyeron sus siete Anillos de poder y le maldijeron. Los Elfos, con su poder y sabiduría, lograron esconder los tres Anillos, y el poder de ellos no les sucumbió. Mas los hombres no corrieron la misma suerte. Pues son débiles y su codicia por el poder les venció. Sucumbieron y se convirtieron en los Nazgûl, los Espectros del Anillo, ni vivos ni muertos, llamados también los Nueve Jinetes Negros.   
  
Uno a uno, los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media fueron sometidas por el poder del Anillo. Pero hubo algunos que resistieron. En las postrimerías de la Segunda Edad tuvo lugar la última alianza de Elfos y Hombres, combatiendo contra su único enemigo, el espíritu Maiar Sauron, Señor Oscuro, en la llamada Guerra del Anillo, en las llanuras de Dargolad.  
  
Cuentan los antiguos manuscritos que Elrond el Medio Elfo estaba presente en ella. Y también Gil-Galad, el Último Rey Supremos de los Noldor. Por parte de los Hombres estaban Elendil, el Rey de los Hombres, y su hijo Isildur.  
  
La última alianza de Hombres y Elfos obligaron a los Orcos a volver a Mordor a través de sus Puertas Negras. Aeglos, la espada de Gil-Galad y Narsil, la espada de Elendil, se mantuvieron en alto y la Oscuridad cedió ante ellas. Fue una arriesgada victória, pues en las laderas de Orodruin, el Monte del Destino, Sauron fue arrinconado.  
  
Algunos, a quienes ni edad ni enfermedad podía afectar, fueron aniquilados. Gil-Galad fue uno de ellos. Elendil cayó también. Y fue en aquel preciso momento, desvanecida ya toda esperanza, cuando Isildur, hijo del Rey, recurrió a la espada de su padre. Y aun hecha añicos por las garras de Sauron, Isildur la utilizó para cortarle los dedos al Señor Oscuro, arrebatándole así el Anillo, y la vida.  
  
Sauron, el enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media, fue derrotado, y el Anillo Único llegó a manos de Isildur, que lo guardó en recuerdo de su padre fallecido. Elrond de Imladris condujo a Isildur hasta la cumbre del Monte del Destino.  
  
"¡Arrójalo Isildur!"  
  
Pero el corazón de los Hombres se corrompe con facilidad. Y el Anillo de Poder goza de voluntad propia.  
  
"¡Arrójalo al fuego! ¡Destrúyelo!"  
  
"¿Por qué? Sauron ha muerto, ¿para qué destruir su Anillo?"  
  
"¡Mientras vive el Anillo, su espíritu sobrevive, y regresará.!" - Pero los intentos de Elrond fallaron.  
  
"¡Aléjate de mí!" Isildur se llevó al Anillo consigo.   
  
Isildur, quien tuvo la oportuninad de destruir su mal para siempre, la perdió, porque su corazón fue corrompido por la malicia.  
_  
_  
Así comenzó la Tercera Edad de la Tierra Media, y en el año segundo,Isildur y sus tres hijos mayores (Elendur, Aratan y Ciryon) fueron asesinados violentamente por una horda de orcos que los asaltaron. El Rey intentó huir en las aguas del Río Anduin, pero el Anillo le traicionó. Le abandonó. Se deslizó de su dedo mientras nadaba para caer en las profundidades, e Isildur fue descubierto y atravesado por varias flechas orcas, dándole así la muerte. Y aquello que nunca debió caer en el olvido, se perdió para siempre.  
  
La historia se convirtió en leyenda. La leyenda en mito. Y durante quinientos años, el Anillo pasó desapercibido. Hasta que, cuando se presentó la ocasión, envaucó a un nuevo dueño.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Por fin ha llegado el tercer libro! El primer capítulo se titulará "Smeagol y Deagol" (o algo por el estilo), donde Frodo, en su camino a Mordor, recordará lo que Gandalf le explicó sobre Gollum. Aunque aun no estoy muy segura de donde irá a parar éste fic _^_^  
  
*_ Gil-Galad = Estrella Radiante. (Nombre por el que fue conocido posteriormente Ereinion, hijo de Fingon. Después de la muerte de Turgon se convirtió en el último Rey Supremo de los Noldor en la Tierra Media y se quedó en Lindon cuando concluyó la Primera Edad.  
  
* Elrond = Bóveda de estrellas. ( Hijo de Eärendil y Elwing_,_ quien al término de la Primera Edad eligió permanecer a los Primeros Nacidos, y permaneció en la Tierra Media hasta el término de la Tercera Edad. Amo de Imladris (Rivendel) y custodio de Vilya, el Anillo del Aire, que había recibido de Gil-Galad. Llamado Señor Elrond y Elrond Medio Elfo. En el año 109 de la Tercera Edad, se casó con Celebrían, hija de Celeborn, y en el año 130 tuvo sus dos primeros hijos, gemelos, llamados Elladan y Elrohir. En el año 241 nació su hija Arwen Undómiel. En 2509, su esposa recibió una herida envenenada de viaje a Lórien al ser detenida en el Paso del Cuerno Rojo, por eso, un año después, Celebrían se hizo a la mar.)  
  
* Elendil = Amigo de los Elfos/ Enamorado de las Estrellas ( Hijo de Amandil, último Señor de Andúnië en Númenor, descendiente de Eärendil y Elwing. Tuvo dos hijos: Isildur y Anárion.)_  
  
* _Aeglos = Punta de Nieve_.  
  



	2. Sméagol y Déagol

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: El Daño de Isildur.  
  
  
Capítulo 1ro: Sméagol y Déagol.  
  
_ La mañana llegó con un amanecer espléndido. El sol brillaba, las flores se abrían con encanto y los pájaros cantaban alegremente en sus escondrijos entre las ramas bellas de los árboles, que empezaban a brotar con los primeros vientos de la primavera. El joven Mediano Sméagol (un chico conocido por su gran curiosidad, sobretodo en cuestiones de raíces y orígenes subterráneos, al que siempre se le veía zambulliéndose en lagos profundos, cavando bajo plantas y árboles y abriendo túneles en montículos verdes) se sentía tremendamente feliz aquel día. Una razón, era porque vivía en el pueblecito de sedentarios más bonita que habitaba la Tierra Media. Otra, porque ése pueblecito se encontraba a las orillas del Río Grande, en os límites de la Tierras Asperas. Otra razón, era porque tenía la familia numerosísima y cariñosa que le quería y que el amaba (aunque encabezada por una abuela austera y fuerte en cuestiones tradicionales, pero eso no le importaba a él). Otra, era que gozaba de la amistad de Déagol, su mejor amigo. Pero el principal motivo por el que se sentía tan feliz aquella mañana era éste: su aniversario.  
  
Exacto, aquel día Sméagol cumplía los años; era un día especial para él. Con una sonrisa en la cara, salió de su hogar para dar su paseo matinal en los margenes del río.   
  
Paseando, Sméagol observaba el suave movimiento del agua con la brisa fresca, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus pies peludos y descalzos, y se paraba de vez en cuanto a observar las flores del camino, que ya brotaban porque la primavera llegaba. "¡Sméagol! ¡Hey Sméagol!"  
  
No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que quien le llamaba era Déagol. "Buenos días Déagol." - le dijo alegremente.  
  
El chico Mediano de ojos marrones y pelo negro como el carbón le dio un corto pero tierno abrazo, para su sorpresa. "¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!"  
  
"Gracias Déagol, querido." - rió Sméagol.  
  
"Ven conmigo," - dijo su amigo guiñándole un ojo - "que tengo algo para ti."  
  
"¿Para mí? ¡Oh, Déagol! No tenías porqué molestarte..."  
  
"¡Vamos! Que es tu cumpleaños y te mereces algo." - Déagol parecía más excitado aun que Sméagol. - "¡Venga, sígueme!"  
  
Sméagol echó una risita, y moviendo la cabeza le siguió hasta su casa, concretamente hasta el taller de su padre. "Y ahora, cierra los ojos." - dijo Déagol cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada del taller. Riéndose para si mismo, Sméagol cerró los ojos, y Déagol abrió las puertas de madera entonces, revelando lo que era un maravilloso bote de juncos. - "Ya puedes abrirlos."  
  
Cuando Sméagol abrió los ojos, su reacción fue inmediata. "¡Déagol! ¡Por los pelos de mis pies!" - exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, desde luego emocionado por lo que había frente a él y conmovido por la gentileza de su amigo. - "¡Debes de haber tardado una eternidad en construirlo!"  
  
"Más o menos." - respondió el otro echando una risita, contento al ver que el regalo había gustado a su amigo - "Lo más difícil fue tratar de que no te dieras cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo."  
  
Esa vez fue Sméagol quien tuvo que abrazar al otro. "¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!"  
  
"¡De nada!" - sonrió Déagol - "¡Venga, probémoslo! ¡Cojamos nuestras cañas y vayamos a pescar al río!"  
  
"¡Buena idea!" Tomaron sus cañas de pescar y entre los dos arrastraron el bote hasta el río. Ni el agua fría mojándoles los pies les borraron las sonrisas de la cara. Poco tiempo después ya estaban en los Campos Glaidos, en medio de las aguas, Déagol con la caña en sus manos tratando de pescar al menos un pez (porque ése día tuvieron la mala suerte de que no picaba ninguno); y Sméagol con la caña en sus pies, pues él estaba más ocupado en curiosear los márgenes, llenos de lirios azules y morados, con algunos de blancos de por medio (lo que se asemejaba a un cielo nocturno y a sus estrellas), y con matorrales de junquillos con tallos bien puntiagudos.  
  
"¡Qué mala suerte! Bote nuevo y hoy parece que no vamos a pescar nada." - dijo el curioso Mediano al fin, echando un suspiro y volviendo su mirada otra vez a las flores de la orilla.  
  
De repente, un agudo sonido de hilo al ser tirado violentamente les indicó que un pez había picado en la caña de Déagol, quien en seguida notó la fuerza del pez, tirando frenéticamente hasta hacer columpiar el bote. Parecía un pez grande, pues tiraba tan fuerte que Sméagol se dio cuenta que su amigo (que no era tan fuerte como él, pero sí mas agudo de vista) tenía problemas en arrastrar al pez, y que su frente ya sudaba del esfuerzo.  
  
"¿Decías?" - bromeó Déagol. Entonces, un súbito tirón del enorme pez le hizo perder el equilibrio, y el Mediano pronto se vio arrastrado al agua, hasta muy al fondo. Fue entones cuando bajo las frías y limpias aguas su aguda vista alcanzó a ver algo que brillaba sobre la tierra del fondo entre las algas marinas, como una estrella dorada resplandeciente. Así que, conteniendo como pudo la respiración, estiró la mano y llegó a alcanzarlo, no supo el qué hasta que llegó a la superficie.  
  
Lo primero que oyó al salir al exterior y poder respirar aire fue las risas de su amigo Sméagol. "¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡¿Estás bien Déagol, mi querido?! ¡Lo siento! ¡He intentado cogerte, pero no he estado a tiempo! ¡Ja ja ja ja!"  
  
La risa de Sméagol paró en seco cuando su amigo salió del río nadando, sin decirle nada ni prestarle atención alguna. Una expresión de preocupación y remordimiento apareció en su rostro. "¡Vamos Déagol! ¿No te habrás enfadado conmigo verdad? Siento haberme reído."  
  
Pero su amigo no respondió. Salió del agua y se alejó un poco, y a Sméagol le pareció que mientras caminaba estaba observando algo que sujetaba en la mano. Le siguió, hasta que le encontró bajo un árbol, y desde detrás de ése árbol Sméagol le observó, y vio qué tenía Déagol en su mano. Qué había encontrado en el río.  
  
Era un hermoso anillo de oro que brillaba y centelleaba a la luz. Aquella visión le alegró el corazón a Sméagol. Era tan preciosa... En seguida sintió ganas de tocarla con sus dedos, de acariciarla y admirarla de cerca. Sintió ganas de poseerla. Unas ganas locas que le llevarían a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir aquella baratija de oro.  
  
_Sméagol..._  
  
Dijo una voz en su mente, y parecía que la llamada venía del anillo; que le estaba llamando. Extendió una mano y la acercó al anillo, pero en aquel momento Déagol se percató de su presencia y de un salto se apartó de él.  
  
_Sméagol...  
  
_"Dámelo, Déagol, mi querido." - dijo Sméagol.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque es mi cumpleaños, querido, y lo quiero para mí." - respondió Sméagol.  
  
"No importa." - contestó Déagol aferrando el anillo a su pecho. - "Ya te dí un regalo; más de lo que estaba a mi alcance. El anillo lo encontré yo y me lo guardaré."  
_  
¡Sméagol!_  
  
"¿De veras, querido?" - dijo Sméagol, y sin darse cuenta sus manos ya agarraban el cuello de Déagol. El pobre Mediano se resistió, se agitó e intentó gritar, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza de Sméagol y contra su loca codicia por el anillo. Le estranguló. Y una vez el cuerpo sin vida de Déagol hubo caído al suelo, Sméagol tomó el anillo de su mano. Era suyo. Su regalo de cumpleaños. Su tesoro.  
  
Lo miró, impresionado y atraído por su mágico brillo y misteriosa belleza. Acarició la suave baratija y se la puso en el dedo. Luego tomó el cuerpo de Déagol y lo arrastró a las profundidades del bosque, donde estaría bien escondido.  
  
Volvió a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, aun llevando puesto el anillo. Y fue cuando descubrió que nadie podía verle. Al ponerse el anillo se había vuelto invisible, pero al quitárselo volvía a ser visible. Sonriendo, pero no con su dulce sonrisa habitual, se retiró a su habitación. Allí podría observar y acariciar su tesoro tan precioso, sin que nadie le molestara. Y podía escuchar su voz, tentadora aunque la mayoría de veces no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero era como si le estuviera ofreciendo algo. Algo tentador. Algo como poder.  
  
_ Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul..._  
  
  
  
  
Estas imágenes lejanas eran los pocos recuerdos de la criatura Gollum sobre su vida pasada. Mas él no las comprendía. Para él, sólo eran imágenes que de vez en cuanto rondaban por su cabeza para estorbarle. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, porque había perdido el anillo, se lo había robado aquel maldito Hobbit, el Bolsón. Y ahora lo tenían aquellos dos. Y se lo estaban llevando a Él, al verdadero amo y señor.  
  
"Ssss.. Malditos Hobbitss. ¡Suciosss Medianoss! Nos lo robaron, y ahora se lo llevan a Él._ ¡Gollum, gollum!_" - gimió la criatura. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado siguiendo al Bolsón, pero no se había acercado a él, porque estaba bien acompañado y protegido. Pero ahora ya sólo eran dos. Les había seguido desde las Caídas del Rauros hasta aquí, Emyn Muil, el laberinto de rocas puntiagudas como cuchillas. Estaba cerca de ellos. podía olerlos. Pero no sabía como recuperarlo.   
  
Gollum gorgoteó y siguió arrastrándose como un lagarto, siguiendo el rastro de los Hobbits. "Nuestro Tesoro. Nos lo robaron. Es nuestro, sí. Nuestro tesoro. Se lo quitaremos, sí. Es nuestro tesssoro. Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños."  
  
"Pero nosotros se lo quitamos a él." - dijo la criatura cambiando la expresión de su rostro repentinamente por una más inocente, más frágil. Y con una voz más infantil también.  
  
"No, mi tesoro. La abuela nos la dio. Fue nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, tesoro." - dijo otra vez la voz de antes.  
  
"Se lo quitamos a nuestro amigo." - gimió la segunda voz.  
  
"No tenemos amigos. Nadie nos quiere." - se rió.  
  
"Cállate... No te escuchamos." - lloriqueó.  
  
"Sólo estamos nosotros, mi tesoro. Nosotros y el tesoro. ¡Por eso tenemos que quitárselo! _¡Gollum, gollum!_"  
  
"Sí, sí, ¡no! ¡Es arriesgado! ¡Demasiado arriesgado!"  
  
"¡Nosotros lo queremos! ¡Lo queremos! ¡Es nuestro y lo queremos! ¡Tenemos que quitárselo antes de que se lo lleve a Él!"  
  
Gollum echó un chillido de dolor. El sol estaba saliendo. No le gustaba el sol. La luz le hacía daño. Había llegado la hora de buscar sombra o esperar a la noche para continuar con su persecución. Gimiendo se alejó donde el sol no pudiera verle. Pero se detuvo, porque unas voces le llamaron la atención. Los Hobbits estaban cerca.  
  
  
  
Frodo Bolsón y Sam Gamyi de la Comarca había detenido su marcha para tomar un descanso. Estaban en silencio, pues no tenían mucho que decir, y mientras Sam saboreaba su pequeña porción de _lembas,_ Frodo estaba perdido en profundos pensamientos.  
  
Frodo no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía ya que se habían separado del resto de la Compañía. Tampoco le interesaba saberlo, pues no era algo muy importante. Más importante era que saliesen de aquel laberinto de rocas de una vez por todas y que llegasen a Mordor, su oscuro destino.  
  
La separación le había herido, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos. Mejor hubiera sido que Sam se hubiese quedado con ellos, lejos de los peligros a los que estaba destinado el Portador del Anillo y los que éste le arrastraba. Pero en el fondo de su corazón Frodo agradecía su presencia, y estaba seguro de que estaría perdido sin él.  
  
¿Y qué habría sido de sus queridos primos, Merry y Pippin? La última vez que les vio estaban siendo perseguidos por los Uruk-hai, y lo hacían por él, para que él escapara. ¿Y de Boromir? No había vuelto a saber de él desde aquel accidente, por así llamarlo; desde que el hombre de Gondor intentó arrebatarle al Anillo Único. Igual con Gimli y Legolas. No había vuelto a ver a esa pareja desde que desembarcaron en Parth Galen. Mucho le apenaba también el haberse separado de Aragorn, el hombre más leal que había conocido. Por Elbereth...Frodo _deseaba_ que Aragorn el montaraz estuviera ahí con él y Sam. Si en Concilio de Elrond Frodo le hubiera suplicado que se les uniera a la Compañía, más se lo hubiera suplicado ahora. Pero no lo hizo, porque debía seguir solo su camino.  
  
"Coma algo, Señor Frodo." - la voz de Sam le interrumpió los pensamientos. El jardinero extendía un trozo de _lembas_ hacia él gentilmente.  
  
"No tengo hambre, Sam. Beberé un poco de agua."  
  
"Pero si no ha comido nada en todo el día."  
  
Frodo se volvió a otro lado, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. "Estoy bien."  
  
"No es verdad." - dijo Sam sentándose frente a él. - "He venido a ayudarle. Le prometí a Gandalf que lo haría."  
  
Al oír el nombre de su amigo fallecido, Frodo sintió como la pena y la culpabilidad le comían por dentro. Gandalf el mago había caído en Moria, arrastrado a la oscuridad por un Balrog de Morgoth, el demonio de fuego y sombras. Si tan sólo él hubiese elegido otro camino, entonces el Istari aun seguiría vivo. Le dieron a elegir, y él eligió las Minas de Moria. Aquella elección le costó la vida a su amigo. Por eso también sentía culpabilidad.  
  
¡Ojalá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! Eso era algo que Frodo se había repetido una y otra vez. Y volvía a hacerlo, a pesar de saber que de nada serviría lamentarse ahora. Gandalf tenía razón; una vez, el anciano mago le dijo que él estaba destinado a poseer el Anillo, al igual que lo había estado su tío. El destino era algo que no se podía cambiar.  
  
"De acuerdo." - accedió al fin, tomando el pedazo de _lembas_ que Sam le ofrecía. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de su amigo.  
  
Aquel era un frío y gris amanecer. Sam se envolvió en la capa élfica y se aferró a las rocas para que le dieran cobijo. "¿Le ha vuelto a ver, Señor Frodo?"  
  
"No." - dijo Frodo - "No he viso ni he oído nada desde hace dos noches."  
  
"Yo tampoco." - dijo Sam - "¡Grrr! Esos ojos me helaron la sangre. Tal vez hayamos conseguido despistarlo, a ése miserable fisgón. ¡Gollum! Si el algún día le pongo yo las manos encima le voy a dar en el gaznate.  
  
"No sé cómo habrá hecho para seguirnos." - dijo Frodo - "Pero después de aquella peripecia en el acantilado ya es posible que haya perdido el rastro. Es más, en esta región seca y desierta no podemos dejar muchas huellas, ni olores, ni aun para esa nariz husmeadora."  
  
"Ojalá sea como usted dice." - dijo Sam - "¡Ojalá nos hayamos librado de él para siempre!"  
  
  
  
Pasó la mañana y para cuando la tarde dio paso a el anochecer, Frodo y Sam aun se estaban arrastrando fatigados a lo largo de la cresta sin encontrar salida alguna. Ningún camino o señal que les conduciera a la fortaleza de Mordor. Subió la luna, y el débil resplandor blanco bañaba las frías rocas, transformando la vasta e inquietante oscuridad en un gris pálido y glacial estriado de sombras.  
  
A veces, en el silencio de aquel paraje desolado, les parecía oír ruidos extraños a sus espaldas. Ruidos como el rumor de una roca cayendo, pisadas furtivas sobre las rocas, como si les estuvieran siguiendo. Pero si se paraban a escuchar no oían nada. Sólo el susurro del viento en las aristas de las paredes pedregosas y un silbido, que sonaba como una respiración seca entre dientes afilados.   
  
Avanzar por las escabrosas faldas de Emyn Muil era un trabajo duro para los Hobbits. Ya era completamente de noche, y los dos, extenuados, encontraron el abrigo de un peñasco, donde podrían pasar la noche fría e inclemente acobijados. Se quedaron ahí acurrucados uno contra el otro para darse calor, completamente taciturnos. Frodo tuvo que ponerse en pie cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de caer dormido, y a su lado, Sam también dormitaba. no podían dormir los dos; uno de ellos tenía que vigilar por si venía aquella criatura o por lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
Sam abrió los ojos al sentir que Frodo ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba de pie frente a él. Le miró con ojos soñolientos.  
  
"Duerme Sam, y toma mi manta." - dijo - "Yo haré el primer turno. Caminaré de aquí para allá y vigilaré." - Sam iba a responder, pero de repente Frodo se agachó acurrucándose a su lado y le tomó por el brazo. - "Sam, mira." - le susurró - "¿Qué es eso, allí en el acantilado?"  
  
Sam miró. "¡Es ese Gollum! ¡Sapos y culebras! ¡Y yo que creía que lo habíamos despistado con nuestra pequeña hazaña! ¡Mírale! ¡Arrastrándose por la pared como una horrenda araña!"  
  
"¡Ssss! ¡Calla! ¡Que no vaya a oírnos! Parece que no nos ha visto." - dijo Frodo hablando lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Miró a Gollum otra vez, conteniendo el aliento. A la luz pálida de la luna se veía su negra figura que se desplazaba estirando sus delgados miembros sobre la roca. Parecía deslizarse sobre patas pegajosas, como una araña como había dicho Sam, o como un lagarto. Más parecía un gran insecto merodeador de alguna extraña especie. - "Estas capas élficas deben de estar ocultándonos de su vista. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo el Señor Celeborn? 'Que estas capas os oculten de ojos enemigos', y tenía razón. La verdad es que incluso nos ocultan de ojos amigos: yo no te veo en la sombra ni a dos pasos."   
  
Frodo calló cuando Gollum, que se arrastraba con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera olfateando el camino, levantó el cráneo lentamente y lo giró hacia los dos lados sobre su descarnado pescuezo. Sus ojos brillaron como dos puntos pálidos, parpadeando un instante a la tenue luz de la luna y en seguida volviendo a ocultarse.  
  
"Pero entonces, ¿cómo nos ha seguido hasta aquí?"- inquirió Sam.  
  
"Calma, Sam" - dijo Frodo - "Dicen que tiene la oída tan aguda como la de los elfos. Y hasta ahora hemos estando hablando en voz alta. A demás parece que puede olernos: mira como olfatea las rocas."   
  
"Buano, estoy harto de él." - dijo Sam - "Nos ha seguido demasiado tiempo para mi gusto; voy a cantarle cuatro frescas."  
  
Sam se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza gris y sigilosamente salió de su escondrijo, arrastrándose con pasos furtivos hacia la horrible criatura. Frodo, un poco alarmado, salió detrás de él. "¡Espera, Sam! ¡Ten cuidado!" - le susurró - "Es más peligroso de lo que parece."  
  
Frodo se preocupó de que Gollum no les hubiera oído esta vez, pero al parecer no había sido así. La criatura ya había descendido tres cuartas partes de la pared. Seguía olisqueando y su respiración áspera y siseante podía escucharse más cercana que antes. Entonces, de improviso, Gollum se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, inclinado su cráneo hacia ellos, y les miró con ojos pálidos, brillando como los de un gato cuando encuentra su presa en la noche.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Jo! ¡Este cap no me ha gustado! ;_; Se nota que aun no estoy inspirada para escribir éste fic... Bueno, al menos me ha gustado el comienzo, con Sméagol y Déagol. En éste fic voy a tratar de escribir más flashbacks de Sméagol para darle más dramatismo a su historia. Escribiré un resumen del viaje de Frodo, Sam y Gollum, deteniéndome en ciertos puntos, y terminará en el antro de Ella-laraña.  
  
- Inwon Derland: Creo que aun no estoy muy centrada en éste fic, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics!  
  
- Anariel_: _¡Aiya! ¿Qué te ha parecido el comienzo con Sméagol y Déagol? Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Namárië, an sí._  
  
* _ Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ = _Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas._ _( En el idioma de Mordor)_  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
